Absolute Beginners
by chimney leaf
Summary: Pan wants to wait until marriage before she spends the night with Trunks. Just like her own parents did. But parents can often be very economical with the truth.


Trunks pressed his lips to hers firmly, but she could still feel the underlying gentleness. She kissed him back for a moment, but then she realised that they were at her door.

Her parents were out for the night, but she knew that her father wasn't too keen on her dating Trunks, a man fourteen years her senior. Maybe he was really hiding around the corner, waiting to kill Trunks before he stepped inside the house, or maybe there were secret cameras placed all around to keep tabs on the two of them. It was possible, her maternal grandfather had tried to do the same things when her own parents were courting.

This caused her to remember the promise that she had made to her mother when she was a younger girl, and she gently pushed Trunks' body away from her own.

She looked deep into his blue eyes. She knew that he loved her, but she also knew that there was something in particular that he was after this evening.

She spoke quietly, hoping that he wouldn't completely reject her for not giving in. "I know that you've had other women, you are in your thirties after all, but I want to save myself. You're the only one that I want, so can you please wait for me? I'm sorry Trunks, I made a promise to my mother that I would wait until I was married like she did before I..."

The male snorted in amusement, which she wrongly took as a bad sign. "What are you talking about Pan?" He said confusedly.

"Well, some people like to wait until they are-"

"I know about that, what I mean is what are you talking about your mother like that for? Are you saying that you believe that your parents waited until they got married before they ever had sex?"

"Well...yeah."

He softly placed a hand on her smooth cheek. "You can be so naïve at times."

"My parents wouldn't lie to me." She said in an angry tone as she smacked his hand away. "Are you saying this just to get me into bed?"

That was sort of part of it, but he wasn't about to say that out loud. However, he was also telling the truth. He knew for a fact that Gohan and Videl had most definitely _not_ waited until they were married.

"First of all, I can tell you that when I was eleven and Goten was ten, we sort of stumbled across your parents. Your mother was cooking for Gohan for the first time at her house, and we decided to fly over there to crash the party, but got there too late, and found them in bed. And I can tell you that they weren't checking that bed for any bed bugs. You don't need to be a rocket scientist to work out that that would make them nineteen. And they were twenty two when you were born."

She looked at him with wide eyes, but then realised that he had absolutely no proof whatsoever. He might have even told Goten about this so that if she asked him he would agree that it was true.

"Why should I believe you?"

He sighed. "I wasn't hoping to have to bring this little nugget of information out, but I'm sure that you would have figured it out eventually. When is your birthday?"

"You know my birthday."

"Just play along."

"Fine. December 19th 779."

"And when is your parent's wedding anniversary?"

"February 12th." She replied quickly. "What does have to do with anything? It just means that my mother fell pregnant soon after they were married.

"Pan, your parents weren't married in 779. It was 780."

She stared at him in utter shock. Now that she really looked at him, he seemed to be telling the truth. Usually she could tell straight away if he was lying to her. And now that she thought about it, her parents didn't really like it when she asked too many questions about their wedding date, and she had never received a direct answer as to the year. They had always danced around it, and she had just made her own assumptions.

"Your mother found out that she was pregnant, and the pair of them almost eloped, but your grandmother wanted them to have a proper wedding and flipped out when she caught them trying to sneak off. Then in a rare case of vanity, Videl decided that the wedding should be delayed because she didn't want to look fat in the wedding photos."

"Why aren't I in the pictures then?" She questioned.

"Your birth was hushed up by Mr Satan. He didn't think that it would be a good idea for the press to find out that his daughter had borne a child out of wedlock, even if it was her fiancée's child. So it was thought best that you were kept away from the wedding, since there would be huge press coverage. Videl wasn't too happy, and neither was Gohan, I can tell you, but your grandfather thought that it was fair since the pair of them had gone against his wishes by giving in to their urges so soon."

Pan didn't really know what to say. So she just started to laugh. When her laughter began to die down, she found words to speak. "They lied to me?"

"Not really, it was more like they were economical with the truth. All your mother told you was that you should wait until marriage. You just assumed that she did the same thing. They just want what is best for you."

She chuckled again. "I can't believe that you were walking in on my parents doing it before I was even conceived."

"Scary thought, huh? Does it bother you, the age thing?"

Without warning, she threw herself at him, and tried to pull him into her abode. If her mother had done it, then so would she. However, she felt herself being pushed away from his body.

"I didn't tell you all of this just so that you would jump into bed with me. We've been together for a while, and you've done so well so far. I think that you should save yourself, not just because of what your parents say, but because I think that you truly want to. And besides, I don't think that it will be that long before we get married.." She wasn't too shocked at his words, they had discussed it before.

"But we aren't even engaged..."

"I'm sure that we can figure that out soon, don't you think?" He said as he leaned towards her for a tender kiss, showing just how much he loved her.

* * *


End file.
